Sapphire Black
by xKesshoux
Summary: Continuing story written with the 15 RoyxHavoc titles. Rating varies from chapter to chapter. Titles written : 6 out of 15. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames will be deflected back at you by Roy! n.n
1. Eastern Commanding Office

Alright, here we go! 15 RoyxHavoc titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. Depending on how much I can write for any given title/theme, each chapter will contain most likely anywhere from one to five of the themes, separated in sections. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. Fanfiction dot net plus links equals hate.

Titles translated by zinthos. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxHAVOC. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxHavoc begin! Oh, and I swear they're going to tie together somehow...even if it's not apparent just yet...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No.1 Eastern Commanding Office**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing around, Roy heaved a heavy sigh. What a lovely city, really. All that rain, oh, it was the epitome of sparkles (contrary to popular belief, Roy's sense of humor could remain perfectly dry despite the soggy weather). He'd have to get used to it, though..._But why the fuck here...What I wouldn't give to be back in Central under that damn Fuhrer's beady eye...hell, Armstrong would be better than this perpetual drizzle..._

Havoc glanced up from the paperwork Hawkeye had been kind enough to leave on his desk, giving his commanding officer a curious look. "Sir?" In a word he looked… discontent. Havoc's eyes shifted towards the rain-covered windows for just a moment, and he began to get somewhat of an idea of what caused the sigh.

There was an idle tapping and the shuffling of papers, followed by the thunk of a pen hitting Roy's desk and the creak of his chair leaning back. "How can you even concentrate on those papers like this?"

"Who says I was concentrating now?" There was a light smirk on his face, but only because the one delivering the work was not in the room.

The darker man across the room mirrored the smirk, chuckling lightly. "Point..." Roy stood from his chair, turning to face the window as one gloved hand pressed lightly against the glass. His expression almost instantly slipped into an almost unnerving blankness, unreadable, but unmistakably dark.

His pen was resting between his teeth as Jean leaned back in the chair, preferring to look at the darkened windows rather than the unsettling emptiness of Roy's face. "It's not quite home, is it?" He was frowning at the scenery now, quiet words murmured around the pen with practiced ease.

"Nn..." Roy's hand fell to his side, subconsciously moving to his pocket. "Sometimes I wonder if they sent me here to keep me where I couldn't do any damage..."

There was a long pause, and eventually Mustang spoke again. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this city..."

The delayed echo of another creaking chair filled the room as Havoc approached the window, standing a comfortably professional distance from the Colonel. His fingers hovered lightly over the glass as he peered down at the gloomy streets below them, and Havoc shrugged, turning his eyes towards Mustang. "Then don't get used to it."

Dark eyes turned to meet Havoc's gaze. "You know Hawkeye would kill me if I didn't get any work done at all until they transferred me back to Central..."

"And she'd kill me on assumption that I had convinced you that it was a good idea." Havoc replied, a smirk curving his lips, even if the idea was a bit unnerving.

"Paperwork and meetings are the same wherever you go," Jean went on, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't mean you have to like where you're doing them at, and it's only a matter of time before you go back to Central."

The Colonel let out a brief snort. "It doesn't mean I'll be able to concentrate long enough to work, either," he added, but dark eyes had already sparked back to life, something a little more like a smile than a smirk gracing his lips.

Havoc's eyes brightened considerably at the light spark of the Colonel's mood. "...It's not like you concentrate on your work any better at Central anyway..." Jean muttered to himself in a quiet voice, glancing to the other side of the room. But his smirk had since eased into an oddly content grin.

"But I'll be the last one to admit it, especially in front of Hawkeye," Roy grinned a bit now, relaxing his posture. "What about you?"

"She's a better shot than I am," Jean said a bit warily, eyeing the Colonel and his paperwork.

"She's a better shot than anybody, it's unnatural!" The dark haired man managed to chuckle lightly, taking a few steps back to lean against his desk. "It's not like I'm going to be able to do all this work right now anyway..."

The contrasting blonde cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Oh?" He took the steps needed to get closer to the other man, looking down at the papers spread somewhat neatly over the desk. "I can see what you mean... Yours are worse than mine..." Blue eyes lifted to meet darker ones, a grin twisting the corners of Havoc's mouth.

Perhaps just a little distraction would be fine, Roy thought, his own mouth turning up into that familiar smirk. "Lieutenant Hawkeye shouldn't be back for a few hours..."

"...Mm... Really?" Jean's voice retained a bored tone as he shifted to apparently glance at the papers directly behind Roy's back. His fingers brushed idly against the gloved fingertips on the desk, and the look he was giving the Colonel told him that Havoc was anything but bored at the moment. "Whatever would we dream of doing other than work without her here..."

In the blink of an eye, the darker man had slid off of the desk, gloves rough against Havoc's wrists as he pinned them against the polished wood surface, amused gleam in his eyes. "I wonder, Lieutenant..."

"...Well this could certainly be an idea," He had been pleasantly surprised at the sudden position, grinning down at Roy. The blonde haired man pressed his forehead against Roy's. "Any others?"

"Maybe..." But it wasn't at all a maybe, as Roy's smirk vanished in exchange for his lips to be pressed against Havoc's in a heated kiss. Gloved hands moved quickly from bare wrists to become fisted in the lapels of his subordinate's uniform.

A soft pleased sound hummed at the back of Havoc's throat at the pulling, letting his eyes close. His freed hands were moving, one sliding through softer black locks to tilt Roy's head back just slightly, letting Havoc get a better sample of Roy's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Roy pulled back, fire back in his eyes from the dull ash they'd been earlier. His hands released Havoc's uniform, subconsciously straightening his own as the smirk returned as well. "Maybe I can get used to East City after all..."

It took a moment for Havoc to open his eyes, but he gave Roy a pleasant half-lidded look when he did, almost like he was about to start purring at him. Instead he chuckled, taking a step away from the desk to brush a kiss on Roy's cheek before straightening his stance. "...Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it more comfortable, Sir."

Roy settled back into his chair, pen in hand. "Got any plans for tonight?"

Jean had returned to the window, leaning against the windowsill. "My dates are on my desk, and I don't think they like me very much."

"I think you can see them now, though...I've got a few of my own after all..." Roy simply grinned in Havoc's direction. "Best get that over with before Hawkeye gets in...But once she's off the clock..." he paused for a moment, smirk growing, "I can always arrange for a little overtime..."

Jean's smirk copied Roy's as he grudgingly returned to his desk. "I think that's something I can look forward to..." He eased into the squeaky chair, vaguely noting that the chairs at Central didn't make nearly as much noise. But his content smirk didn't fade any as he picked up his pen again. It was just another thing they would have to adjust to during overtime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts?

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	2. Stature

Alright, here we go! 15 RoyxHavoc titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. Depending on how much I can write for any given title/theme, each chapter will contain most likely anywhere from one to five of the themes, separated in sections. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. Fanfiction dot net plus links equals hate.

Titles translated by zinthos. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxHAVOC. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Let the RoyxHavoc continue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No.2 Stature**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was just like any other day, really. Colonel Roy Mustang walked through the doors late, didn't flinch when the bullet screamed past his ear almost too close for comfort, of course--Mustang didn't flinch--and proceeded to be loaded down with paperwork from the woman whose gun had fired the aforementioned bullet, calmly retreating to his office to get none of it done until the last minute. And of _course_ he complained about never having enough time to get it done.

Today was like any other day, after all. So it was no surprise to find the Colonel working late after the rest of his staff had been dismissed for the evening.

Except there was one other lingering soul outside of the office, blonde spikes waving as he tilted his head from side to side. There was a triumphant puff of smoke as Havoc tossed his last packet of papers in the tray, his cigarette hanging loosely in his hand. "You're nearly as bad as the Colonel," Hawkeye had told him once, looking at a stack of paperwork that Havoc had yet to start on. "And smoking still isn't allowed, Lieutenant. You know that."

Havoc glanced at the cigarette in his hand and shrugged. He would probably get hell in the morning for the scent in the room, but that would make tomorrow as ordinary day as today. The tall male stood from his chair, stretching his back some as he shuffled over to the closed door of Mustang's office. His knuckles made a quiet rapping against the door only once as Havoc felt a moment's hesitation in his voice. "Colonel?"

_Thank god for a distraction!_ Roy stood from his chair, maneuvering around his desk to lean back against the front of it, pouring himself a glass of water. "Come in," he answered, slowly sipping from the glass in his hand, dark eyes focused on the door.

The door creaked a bit as it opened, Havoc's head poking in before the rest of his body followed. His stature had stiffened automatically upon entering the room, unlike a much shorter blonde that Havoc had often seen flamboyantly burst his way in on more than one occasion. Havoc's lighter eyes fell on Mustang, lingering a little before he gave the Colonel a polite nod. "Everyone else has left for the night, sir," He told him.

"Aah...as I thought you would have too by now..." Mustang had already rid himself of the uniform jacket, as well as opening up the top few buttons of his dress shirt underneath. It wasn't really hot...just..._muggy_... A steady grin curled the corners of his mouth, "Not that I mind the company or anything..." he added after a pause.

A smirk crossed Havoc's face around the white stick in his mouth. "I just wanted to let you know before I took off too, but..." Havoc trailed off a bit, eyes lingering on exposed skin of Roy's neck maybe a moment too long. The blue eyes shifted as Jean resisted the urge to pull on his collar uncomfortably, as the mugginess was making itself known to him. Yes, the mugginess. That was it.

It was also proving to be effective at making Havoc forget what it was he was going to say next. _Damn._

The look on Mustang's face could really be described as nothing short of predatory, as he offered the glass of water in Havoc's direction. "Thirsty? You look like you could use a drink..."

Jean eyed the glass, caution fleeing as something else nipped at its heels. He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth as he took a step and reached. Havoc's fingers brushed steadily against Roy's as he wrapped them around the glass. "A drink would be great…"

Dark eyes gazed unwavering into light blue, and Roy made no move to release the glass, letting the silence linger until something would disturb it.

Havoc seemed content with rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the gloved digits, taking another step towards Roy. His grip tightened lightly on hand and glass, drawing Roy's arm up as Havoc dipped slightly to take a slow sip out of the glass. "You make things difficult," he said lightly as he moved Mustang's arm back down, eyes glittering slightly.

Roy hummed lightly, licking his lips slowly. "You would pin me as an imposter if I didn't, though..." he purred, grin back and dark eyes half hidden behind almost feminine lashes.

Havoc smiled, letting his hand slip away from the glass to trace the seams of Roy's glove. "I don't think I'd be able to tolerate the differences. He might get your work done on time…"

"We couldn't have that now, could we..." Roy transferred the glass to his other hand, setting it back on the desk before curling his free arm around Havoc's shoulders. He slowly backed the other man towards the couch, breath ghosting over Havoc's ear. "Hawkeye might actually start to like that version..."

He made a soft noise at the warmth at his earlobe, letting the dark haired man maneuver him without complaint. "...Ahh... I'd be the only target then…" He said with an amused tone, flicking the since burned out cigarette into the trashcan with a practiced ease. His hand found its way to Roy's hair, fingers running through the short black locks. "I don't think that one would tolerate me very well either…"

Roy lifted his head, lips brushing only against Havoc's lower jaw. Sometimes being the shorter was irritating...he could see why Ed took such offense to it now. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that it's just me..." One strong arm forced Havoc to lean over slightly, pulling him so that their lips met finally.

His lips curved into the kiss, still amused. "Very good thing..." Havoc whispered against Roy's mouth, sliding the tip of his tongue of the other man's lower lip. His legs hit the edge of the couch and Havoc promptly sat down, hands holding onto Roy's shirt and pulling him down with him.

Roy chuckled as the tug sent him toppling down. He rolled then, lying on his back to pull Havoc along with him, on top of him, resuming the kiss as soon as their positions allowed it.

It was warm and wet, Jean leaning in closer as their lips brushed and parted against each other, exploring one another's mouth. Havoc's hand toyed with the buttons of Roy's dress shirt, drawing his mouth away from Roy's to sweep hot kisses along the pale neck that was open to him, mumbling a few incoherent things against his skin.

Roy sighed, catching a rather blurred view of tawny hair. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the way the taller male was sometimes the slightest bit awkward in these situations. Unlike Ed, however, Roy had absolutely no problem with being shorter than many of the people he knew. "You know...you're going to end up straining your neck one of these days, Jean..."

He lifted his head to look at Roy, amusement brightening his features. "Well," Jean started, lightly brushing Roy's bangs across his forehead. "It looks like that might be worth it, from this viewpoint." He pulled his hand away, idly rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up a bit and grinned. "As long as you don't go turning into Edward on me, can't say I would complain."

Roy huffed lightly, dragging Havoc back down by the shirt. "At least what _I_ lack in height I more than make up for in skill..." He leaned up, engaging Jean in a slow, sensual kiss.

Fuck the height rule...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts?

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	3. Rainy Day

Alright, here we go! 15 RoyxHavoc titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. Depending on how much I can write for any given title/theme, each chapter will contain most likely anywhere from one to five of the themes, separated in sections. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. Fanfiction dot net plus links equals hate.

Titles translated by zinthos. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxHAVOC. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Let the RoyxHavoc continue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No.3 Rainy Day**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy grumbled slightly to himself, pulling his coat more tightly around his shoulders as he walked. "Why the fuck didn't I just requisition a car..." It was pouring rain, and the lack of a sure defense while walking in plain sight down Central Avenue, even if it _was_ just to his house, was starting to make Mustang edgy.

It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy thunderstorms, quite the contrary, the raw electricity surging in the air during such storms was exhilarating to him, it was just that he was uneasy. And it didn't help that it was cold as hell, either.

Cold enough to send chills all the way down the spine to the toes. Havoc crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against a brick wall of the building he had taken refuge next to, the wide window-ledge above him being his savior. The rain had caught him in the middle of his walk back home, properly getting most of the Lieutenant drenched before he could find cover from the rainfall. The thick, blue wool uniform had been beneficial at first, but now the water was just soaking in and making Havoc fill the chill even more. Jean didn't mind the rain. It was the god damned cold that needed to get itself away from him.

Havoc had been giving the blackened clouds dirty looks when he caught sight of his C.O. out in the rain, quirking a blonde brow. Curiosity and formalities got the better of him, and Havoc eased himself away from the wall a bit. "Colonel Mustang."

Roy nearly jumped at Havoc's voice before recognizing it and heaving a sigh. "Caught you too?" The Colonel edged up under the ledge as well, uselessly chafing the sopping wet arms of his uniform with equally wet gloved hands.

Havoc nodded, small drops of water falling from his bangs and others falling on his cheeks to run along his cheekbones and neck, and down inside his uniform. One more point to the rain. "Yeah," Havoc said lightly, tucking his hands in his pockets... only to pull them back out and cross his arms over his chest again because his pockets were damp. Just like his arms were damp. And Roy's hands. And his cigarettes. Jean sighed, shutting his eyes and stating something obvious. "Would be nice if it would stop for a bit…"

"Nn..." Roy nodded as well. "You know...my house isn't far...walk with me?"

Havoc's eyes blinked open to glance at Roy, thinking about it. He shrugged, nodding again. "Of course."

With a short nod, Mustang left the shelter of the overhang, walking once more in the direction of his house.

The Lieutenant mournfully stepped back into the rain, feeling it pattering on his head and shoulders as he took quick steps after Mustang to walk next to him, at ease at knowing that they were on their way to another dry (and hopefully warmer) location.

Roy walked in silence the entire way, fumbling with his keys when they finally reached the front door.

The sound of the keys was lost to the dull thudding of the rain, and Havoc turned up his face to examine Roy's house for a moment. Blue eyes blinked at Roy as the shorter male opened the door, a moment of realization lighting his eyes, though the rain was chasing the thought away. He'd never actually been inside of Roy's home before.

Once inside Roy was shedding his coat to the side along with the keys. Gloves followed soon after and then the uniform jacket hit the pile as well. He pulled off his boots before trodding barefoot into the kitchen to heat some water and grab a couple of towels for them to dry off a bit with.

Havoc followed Roy's example, pulling off his boots and then peeling off the uniform jacket because he couldn't stand it anymore, setting the articles off to one side. He glanced at the direction Mustang had wandered off in, peering around the rest of the room inquisitively before wandering towards the kitchen.

Roy tossed a towel in Havoc's direction before peeling off the white dress shirt that clung to his skin and dropping it in a small wet heap on the floor. He paused for a moment, before the heavy uniform pants followed, towel slung over his head while he carried the discarded pieces of clothing to join the others by the door. 

Somewhere between the kitchen and the front door Mustang had apparently shed his boxers as well, returning to the kitchen with just the towel wrapped around his waist.

A smirk crossed Havoc's face at the sight of Roy, his own towel in mid-rub on his head. It was moving again in a moment as Jean rubbed it over his hair, trying to get it as dry as he could. The end result was a more unruly version of the blonde spikes he normally sported. The towel settled on bare shoulders after the task was done, Havoc's shirt sitting on his foot for the moment, though he still had his pants on.

Jean's eyes lingered on Roy's towel before rising up to his face, a mischievous glitter in the lighter eyes. "Strip near your front windows often, Roy?"

"In case you didn't notice, Jean, there are shades on the windows..." Roy let his eyes travel along Jean's bare chest for a moment. "Sorry to disappoint you...I'm sure you were looking forward to staking out in my front yard for a nice show every so often..." He grinned, brushing a few particularly messy locks of blonde out of Jean's face. "I'll be upstairs, the tea should be done soon, pour yourself a cup if you'd like," Mustang turned to head upstairs, wet hair still dripping down his back.

Havoc chuckled, stepping up behind Roy before he could get very far, using his towel to rub Roy's back and neck gently, drying them. "If you get sick, I won't be able to see anything," Jean murmured against the back of Roy's ear, the image of an overly-concerned friend ruined with the sweetly impish grin he was wearing.

Roy grinned lightly himself. "Alright, alright..." He started walking again, pausing at the kitchen door. "Upstairs. Bedroom," was the last thing out of his mouth before he slipped around the corner.

Instead of immediately tailing after him, Havoc opted to get a cup of the tea that Roy had offered to him before. The beverage was warm against cool hands, causing a trail of tiny goose bumps to run down Havoc's arms as he took a sip. He went about getting another cup of it ready to take with him for Roy, despite knowing that there was a good chance that it would go cold before it could be drunk.

Jean grinned a bit as he shuffled out of the kitchen and up the steps, taking another sip to chase some of his chills away, the fresh cup warming his other hand. Havoc paused for a moment at the top of the steps, wondering which door was the bedroom, then pressed on to peer into the open doorway ahead of him.

Roy sat on the floor next to a large sliding glass door, watching the rain cascade down in sheets with a gentle sigh.

The blonde quietly came up beside him, offering the warm cup to Roy as he sat down.

Taking the cup in his hands, Roy didn't shift his gaze from the window and the sheeting rain, though he did lean slightly against the man at his side.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, and a look of purely raw excitement glittered in his eyes for a moment, a grin curling his lips against the rim of the cup.

The thunder followed shortly afterwards, sending low rumbles through the floor. Havoc's eyes flickered as the rain intensified for a moment, beating against everything the drops could hit. He glanced at Roy, grinning a bit at the look on his face, knowing he was enjoying the show. Havoc tilted his head so that blonde hair meshed slightly with black, looking utterly content.

They sat there in the window for some time, just watching the distant, as well as stunningly close, flashes of lightning and listening to the spray of windblown rain against glass and the low rumble of thunder. Finally, it was Roy who spoke. "I bet nobody'd believe me if I told them how much I love the rain..."

"Only because you're just scowling at it when they see you." Havoc had since shifted his position to rest his cheek against Roy's shoulder. He covered one of Roy's hands with his own, feeling touched that he was seeing something not many other people got to.

Roy sighed, twining his fingers with Jean's. "It's only because I have so many enemies that I can't enjoy it anymore...it's pathetic that just a little water can so easily disarm me of the thing I'm most feared for..." He closed his eyes, the flash of lightning still visible through his eyelids making him smile.

Jean squeezed lightly, glancing up at the smile. "That's what we're here for," He said lightly, pressing a kiss against Roy's shoulder. "Everyone has their rainy days they need someone on," Jean murmured against the cool skin, turning his eyes to the window.

"Ah..." The smaller man leaned a bit more heavily against Havoc now, relaxed. "I just miss the summer storms of home...the feel of warm, wet earth between bare toes and the laughter ringing in my ears..."

"Hmm..." Jean smiled at the images in his mind, shifting a little to better sit with the relaxing form. "...I wouldn't mind seeing it..." Havoc paused, realizing the thought had come out loud. He shrugged, tilting his head. "We had huge puddles that everyone would jump in... or get shoved into..."

Roy chuckled lightly, moving around in front of Havoc to lean back against his chest. "Everybody that knew me as a kid was shocked when they found out fire was my area of expertise...they'd always joked I'd control puddles to splash people with..."

"Don't think that would have quite the same effect," Jean said with an amused tone, slipping his arms around Roy's waist. "You wouldn't be quite the same though, without it…"

"Nn..." Roy snuggled back against Havoc's bare chest, untouched cup of tea set aside. Dark eyes were closed to the slowly ebbing storm outside, lamplight sending dancing tendrils of shadow to flicker across his pale features.

Havoc comfortably rested his head against Roy's, fingers gently traced the shadows moving across Roy's stomach. "Mmm..." It was still chilly, but it was warm to Jean. His lips brushed over the dark hair, shutting his eyes, content with the warmth inside.

A content sigh eased past Roy's lips, his full weight leaning back against Jean as he unconsciously slid his hands into Havoc's, mumbling something incoherent. Steady, slow breathing showed that he had drifted off to sleep.

Jean slipped his fingers through Roy's, listening to the slowing rain and Roy's steady breathing, feeling oddly protective of the dark haired man in his arms. He kissed Roy's hair again, settling in to join the nap, knowing he wouldn't mind getting caught in the rain again if this would be his compensation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts?

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	4. Dog

Alright, here we go! 15 RoyxHavoc titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. Depending on how much I can write for any given title/theme, each chapter will contain most likely anywhere from one to five of the themes, separated in sections. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. FF dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)hemachandra(dot)net(slash)havoroy15(dot)html

Titles translated by zinthos. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxHAVOC. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

This chapter contains sexual implications. More specifically it implies that sex happened. But it's really not that bad, I'm just warning because I said I would. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxHavoc continue!

* * *

No.4 Dog

* * *

It had been seven years ago, almost eight now, and Roy still smiled sadly to himself every time he reminisced on that day. That was the day that he stumbled across Jean Havoc.

------------

_The Fuhrer had dispatched the State Alchemists to end the conflict in Ishbal. They had arrived at base camp late one morning, each donning their own small red stone. It wouldn't have mattered if they'd had the stones or not, though, really. The Ishbalites wouldn't have stood a chance either way._

_Major Roy Mustang had never killed another human before that day, and it showed. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc had watched the men go out, seen the spark of life and the wavering apprehension in those dark eyes. It was an all too familiar scene when they returned, many of them simply hollowed out shells of their former selves. _

_Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc watched the men come back in, but he hadn't expected the sight of dark eyes rimmed with a messy fringe of black hair, empty eyes, the tight line of that man's mouth, to really get to him like it did. And he hadn't expected those eyes to look in his direction as though searching for some kind of judgment, or maybe it was a silent plea for death, did the man really expect equivalent trade in war? Jean Havoc hadn't expected to meet that gaze with a knowing look of his own, hadn't meant to grin a bit ruefully and wave the man over, hadn't meant to get close._

_He hadn't meant to, but he had._

_And he'd found somebody he would follow to the ends of the earth in that man. He'd found a master, a commander, a friend, a companion, a lover. "I'll follow you anywhere, Major," he'd said, and he meant it with all his heart._

------------

_He could still smell the burning flesh, still hear their screams, see their faces distorted in fear, pain, hatred. There was no blood coating his hands, but he could see it there, staining his white gloves as frighteningly crimson as the eyes that haunted his vision. But there wasn't any blood. It wasn't there because he didn't have to **touch **__them to kill them, didn't have a thing to show for it save the look in his eyes. A look that was akin to that of a frightened animal, stupid and reckless, ready to jump at the first sign of danger, skittish and terrified._

_He could hear them whispering about it behind his back, too. They'd called him the military's dog, some even likened him to a bedraggled stray stumbling blindly into the path of an oncoming car. He ignored them, though._

_And then he'd found himself in the company of an unruly scruff of a mutt by the name of Jean Havoc. The man looked every bit the military's dog, from the messy blonde hair and casual grin all the way to the relaxed posture he sat with and the frivolous attitude he took about himself. If Mustang had been asked to liken the man to a breed, he'd have answered 'yellow lab' without a second thought._

_Though despite the common references to 'dogs of the military,' Jean would always insist that Roy was more of a cat, and because of it Roy would purr huskily and shoot back that 'cats aren't supposed to be friends with dogs, Jean,' which would then result in a playful scuffle that always ended in bed and with both men blissfully relaxed, falling asleep in each others' arms. It was a wonder to Roy how they managed never getting caught._

------------

And here they were again, almost eight years later, though now the sheets were silk, the bed a real bed, not some makeshift bunk in a barracks. Now the Major was a Colonel and the Second Lieutenant was officially his subordinate, rather than just another soldier in the middle of a war.

Roy sighed softly against the tanned neck that stretched before him, arms momentarily tightening their grip around the lean torso. His brain was pleasantly muddled with the aftershocks of recent orgasm, and the sheets against his heated skin sent shivers down his spine as he huddled closer to the naked, similarly limp body of his lover, breathing in the musky scent of _sex_.

Jean's fingers trailed lazily through the black hair tickling his chin, settled into a complete ease. A protective arm was curled around the smaller form's shoulders, holding the warm body close to his and humming softly at the heat against his skin. If being a dog of the military taught him anything besides the rough and dirty facts of life, it had taught him that he was a secret lapdog. It was these tender moments that he loved best, simply being able hold the fiery alchemist against him and revel in the warmth of all of it.

He lowered his head, nuzzling his cheek in Roy's hair. He pressed a kiss on Roy's forehead, smiling lightly through it. Havoc didn't mind being a lapdog at all.

The dark-haired man smiled, nipping affectionately at Jean's throat and settling down to sleep. He thought about the past several years again, how despite Havoc's constant insistence that he resembled a panther on the prowl, he'd become the alpha that barked orders to his own pack. Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fury, Havoc, even Hughes was a part of it. Hell, even the Elric brothers, after all, he'd taken them into his care like two stray pups.

But then again, Roy thought, perhaps he wasn't a dog at all, rather the master who was viewed as the leader in a household much like an alpha male would be in the wild. It was these thoughts that lingered with him as he drifted off to sleep, safe, warm, and content in the arms of the man who fitted so perfectly the part of friend, companion, guardian, loyal follower, and, of course, lapdog.

* * *

_Replies to Reviews:_

_Guu-sama - Glad you liked them! There really isn't enough RoyxHavoc love in the English fandom is there?_

_Darkest Aphelion - I'm honored to be the first one you've read, even moreso that you liked my writing! n.n It's hard to find HavocxRoy fanfiction in English, believe me, I've looked and found very little, which really did surprise me, even if the most prominent yaoi pairings in the FMA fandom are RoyxEd and Elricest..._

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts?

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	5. Girlfriend

Alright, here we go! 15 RoyxHavoc titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. Depending on how much I can write for any given title/theme, each chapter will contain most likely anywhere from one to five of the themes, separated in sections. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. Fanfiction dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)hemachandra(dot)net(slash)havoroy15(dot)html

Titles translated by zinthos. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxHAVOC. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Let the RoyxHavoc continue!

* * *

**No.5 Girlfriend**

* * *

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was wailing again, being comforted by Breda, Farman, and Fury, as could be expected, about Mustang stealing another one of his girlfriends. 

"I mean all he did was _smile_ at her and she went all gushy just like the rest!" That earned a pat on the back from Breda. "I finally thought I'd found one that _wouldn't_ fall for him!"

The melodramatic sob story went on for a good half hour before Hawkeye finally arrived and put an end to it with paperwork and a loaded pistol. It was the same thing every week, too. Havoc would find a girl and gush about how great she was, they'd be seen together once or twice and he'd send her flowers, then, come Friday, there he'd be a-sobbing about how she'd run off after the Colonel and oh woe is me.

She really didn't understand why the others still fell for it, though. It was a good guise, yes, but entirely see-through.

Mustang would walk in just at the right moment then, and Havoc would go into another theatrical fit once the smirking man disappeared humming into his office, until Hawkeye couldn't hear herself think and felt like yelling out the secret right then and there, saying it with a look that shut the Lieutenant up immediately.

This week, it was Rosemary, a giggly, stupid young brunette. Her cheerfulness made Hawkeye want to shoot her, and she was usually very good at controlling such urges. It was the same routine, though, and Riza watched the paperwork pile up on the Colonel's desk, knowing exactly why he waited to do it until the last minute on Fridays.

Roy would have set up a date with the girl at some fancy restaurant, purposefully get himself bogged down with paperwork that conveniently kept him from being able to make said date, and would call the restaurant to have them give her his deepest apologies, he hadn't expected to take this long, and oh, the bill was on him and would she please take the best wine in the house and a single red rose to make up for his poor planning.

And what's worse, the girl would _fall_ for it, poor dear. Hawkeye secretly sympathized with them, they had no idea they were just pieces in a much larger, more dangerous game, just minor distractions to throw people off the trail. The Colonel could at least _meet_ her at the restaurant, but he didn't even do that!

But surprisingly enough, Riza Hawkeye was one of the few people that actually knew without being told about her two co-workers' 'girlfriends.'

Yes, every week it was the same. Jean would find a girl, Roy would steal her. Jean would make hysterics over it, Roy would be smug the entire day. Jean would go straight home when it was time to go, without a word to anybody else save a pitiful whimpering and a pathetic look, while Roy would stay behind and finish the paperwork.

Mustang would give the restaurant a hefty tip for relaying the message time and time again, and Havoc would have himself a shower and make dinner for two.

Roy would finish the paperwork and close up to leave, taking a right turn at the front gate, while Jean was busy setting the table.

Hawkeye still wondered why nobody else had noticed the blatantly obvious fact that the Colonel lived in the opposite direction.

Not even Riza knew, however, what went on once Roy Mustang let himself inside Jean Havoc's apartment, but she had a pretty good idea. She wasn't a stupid woman, that was most definite.

When both men came in on Monday as pleasant as either of them got, Jean would explain that he'd met another gorgeous girl who'd agreed to a date with him that Friday, and the rest of the office pool didn't even have to use their imaginations to figure out just what had Mustang so cheerful. They were only half right, though.

Hawkeye herself had to hide her laughter at the way the other men reacted to the whole thing, after all it was a bit absurd.

It was that next Friday, however, that the Colonel finished his paperwork on time, the Lieutenant didn't have an unusually theatrical fit, and the rest of the office pool was completely at a loss as to what the hell was going on.

They were even more confused when Roy left first that night, answering their questioning faces with just one word. "Jeanette."

What _really_ fried their brains was when Havoc actually _chuckled_, leaving the office in just as good a mood as he'd arrived in on Monday.

Breda, Farman, and Fury were huddled together across the street from a low profile corner café, where they'd followed the Colonel.

"Breda I can't _see!_"

"Open your eyes then for a change, Farman!"

"Quiet you guys I think his girlfriend's going to be here soon!"

That shut the other two up, as Fury pointed out how it was nearly eight and the Colonel kept looking up the street and back at his watch. They were really going to get it from Hawkeye on Monday, but the way those two were acting it just wasn't _right!_

"_Ow! That's my FOOT!"_

"Shhhh! Somebody's coming!"

The group stared silently as a tall, lanky figure approached Roy. And then their jaws dropped to the ground as the last person they'd expected slipped their arms around the Colonel's neck and gave him an affectionate kiss.

Fury choked. "T-that's…J-Jeannette?!"

"Jeannette…._Havoc_?!" Breda gaped.

"Jeannette…is…Jean…" Farman stated the obvious.

Then they all went silent, Roy was saying something.

"—leave before your co-workers die of embarrassment…"

He'd _KNOWN_ they were there!?

"I'm surprised it took something like this for them to notice, myself…" And then the two men were walking off, in the direction of _Roy's house_. And Breda swore he saw Roy grope Jean's ass, and oh, the First Lieutenant was going to have their heads…

Girlfriend indeed…

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts? 

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	6. Ghost Story

Alright, here we go! 15 RoyxHavoc titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. Depending on how much I can write for any given title/theme, each chapter will contain most likely anywhere from one to five of the themes, separated in sections. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. Fanfiction dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)hemachandra(dot)net(slash)havoroy15(dot)html

Titles translated by zinthos. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxHAVOC. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Let the RoyxHavoc continue!

* * *

**No.6 Ghost Story**

* * *

It was another late night at headquarters for Colonel Roy Mustang. With a glance away from his papers, he noticed that despite having sent home his staff hours earlier, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was, as almost could be expected these days, still scratching at paperwork of his own. Roy smiled a bit, and returned to The Most Boring Thing Ever AKA Signing Too Many Papers. 

The scritching of pens against paper was the only noise for quite some time, only interrupted once by the flick of a lighter for a brief moment. All was normal and utterly boring, that is, until the rumbling of thunder and a flash of lightning shattered the silence. And then the power just _had_ to go out right then, leaving both men stranded in the dark apart from the meager glowing tip of Havoc's cigarette.

"...Suppose we won't be getting anymore work done tonight, hm?" Ah, leave it to Mustang to exploit such a thing as an excuse to get away from work. Typical of him, really.

The initial response was the tip of the burning to stick to glow a few shades brighter as it shrank back a bit. There was a pause, then a pleasant sigh as the glowing spot moved and a smirk spread across the shadowed contours of Havoc's face. "Yes... They really can't expect us to work when we can't even see it..." There rarely ever needed to be more than the briefest of hints for Jean to play right along into something, if it involved getting out of work. It was hard to see, but Jean had gone to cupping his chin, nodding affirmatively. "We could end up signing the wrong things, there would be chaos, and people would have to clean up after it. Certainly don't want that... Much better if we just leave it here for now..."

There was a creak from the chair as Havoc stood and stretched out his limbs. There was another rumble of thunder, the night sky outside turning shades darker than it had been before. Amazingly enough, the inevitable sheets of rain had yet to come beating against the windows, leaving the office eerily quite, save the thunder and the movements the two males were making.

Roy stood, stretching as well, as he followed the tiny glow of Havoc's cigarette slowly, knowing full well he could've snapped once and they would have light to see by. This little blind venture, however, ended up with Roy tripping over a chair and tumbling rather inelegantly to the floor with a curse muffled into the carpet.

Rubbing his head, Mustang finally just snapped his fingers, a tiny flame sparking to life over index, middle, and thumb. By his own light, he pulled Jean over to the couch to sit, snuffing the smoldering cigarette after releasing his own flame to dissipate. Thrown in to complete darkness save the occasional bolt of lightning from the window, Roy thought of a rather impish scheme.

Ghosting kisses along the unmistakable line of Havoc's jaw, Roy set the bait. "Strange that the backup generators haven't come on yet, isn't it..."

Havoc fell for the bait wonderfully, even if he did so unknowingly. The light intimate touches felt entirely different when he couldn't see the person touching him, involuntarily sending shivers down his spine. "Yeah..." Jean answered a bit belatedly, raising his eyes to look at where the lights would have been. Except he couldn't see them. So he glanced in the direction that Roy's voice had come from. Except he really couldn't see Roy either.

"It's almost kind of creepy..."

Arms draped heavily around Havoc's neck, and Roy's breath was hot against his throat. "Maybe those rumors really are true..." The darker man grinned, but it couldn't be seen nor could it be heard in his voice.

"Ehhh?" That was about the only response Havoc could get out at the moment, promptly distracted by the warm tingling Roy's breath was leaving on his skin. Havoc's hands found the other man's arms, following them down to rest at Roy's shoulder, assuring himself of where the smaller man was.

It was silent for a moment, and then Havoc spoke up again, more confused than anything else at this point. "...What rumors…?"

"Oh? You haven't heard? They say it was a night just like this when Fawkes mysteriously vanished..." Roy purred lightly, fingertips ghosting down Jean's spine. "Rumor has it he was double crossed and devoured by his own chimerical experiments, but they never found any evidence of foul play..."

Roy shifted his head, trailing the tip of his tongue up to the base of Havoc's ear as a flash of lightning lit up their silhouettes in an eerie bluish light, not unlike the light of certain alchemical reactions. "Supposedly on nights like this Fawkes wanders the halls, drawn to other alchemists... Some claim they've seen him appear out of nowhere, said the room grew suddenly cold, the air thin and hard to breathe... Still others say they've seen the glint of a chimera's eyes in the shadows, a dark shape fleeing from a flash of lightning, heard the beasts wail and cry to each other, growling laughter at the man they're hunting..."

"You're full of shit," Havoc retorted, frowning. He knew Roy didn't believe that kind of crap in the slightest, so why would he go and spout the information like that. He furrowed his eyebrows in a moment of thought as his head tilted on its own, exposing more of the vulnerable skin of his throat to Roy.

Of course, Jean had to choose that moment to glance at the windows. That moment had to be the one where the shadows flickered wildly under the sudden shock of light from the lightning, with the rain finally settling in and pattering against the windows in sheets. That was the moment when Roy's words were sinking into Havoc's head, and his imagination began to wander as a shadow jumped like a shocked kitten. A large one. With glinting eyes and a chimera's voice.

Jean would deny ever making a 'meep' sound when Roy nipped his neck.

"Nn..." Roy pulled Jean closer, running his fingers through his hair. "Did you hear that?"

The soothing touch helped to settle the sudden uneasiness that had taken hold of Jean, though the blonde was much more wary as he looked at Roy, not quite ready to start spazzing yet. "Hear what?" His tone was a bit on the defensive side, but Havoc didn't realize that his grip on the Colonel's shoulders had slipped into a tight hold on Roy's uniform, refusing to let go.

"It was probably just the wind..." The invisible smirk was still on Roy's lips as he fell back on the couch, pulling Jean with him. "You're not _scared_, are you?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Havoc bristled, scowling down at Roy. "Of course not!" He exclaimed, hiding his face from the amusement in Roy's voice. Never mind the fact that he had just buried his face in the crook of Roy's neck, or now just had the urge to lay there just like they were, even if it meant listening to more of the attempts at ghostly rumors... Even though Havoc was glancing at the ceiling to make sure nothing was busting through the plaster.

Roy lightly kissed the top of Jean's head, rubbing his back soothingly. "Of course not…"

Score another one for Mustang.

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_sketchyheart - You are too helpful! Everybody give a round of applause for my Havoc-san, sketchyheart!_

_chicchai-raion - Liek zomg! I have been FOUND! Are you serious? I got you into FMA?I feel so special and important! Yaaaay!

* * *

_

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts?

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


End file.
